transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Velocifero
Velocifero is a member of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Beginnings Hailing from the city-state Nova Cronum, Velocifero was a consumate warrior, training in all forms of warfare, ranged, melee, tactics, etc. But the area he really excelled at was breaking through enemy fortifications, his acid ray capable of melting through 6 inches of steel in 4 nanoclicks. His potent acid was the reason he was chosen to be a part of Gothika Mortiis, and was in part the reason the team were chosen to be the first excavation team to land on Vertox Quintos. Abandonment However, during the battle of Vertox Quintos, Velocifero was sent into emergency stasis lock and, considered to be dead by the survivors of Gothika Mortiis, was left on the once proud planet for three stellar cycles, before powering up again. Realising that his unit had left the planet, after defeating the Autobots who had attacked them, he scoured the planet for a method to escape the sprawling desert world. After a few orbital cycles, he happened across an Autobot shuttle half-buried in the dust and ash of the planets surface. Fixing the damage that the years had caused to it, he chartered a course for home, the planet Cybertron. However, the shuttle ran out of fuel before it made it to Cybertron and so Velocifero had to make an emergency landing on the planet, Minoris Secundus, which unbeknownst to the abandoned Decepticon was under the rule of Blood Axe Orks, a vicious race whose sole purpose in life was to wage war across the stars. Blood Axes As the shuttle landed, the Orks that came to investigate were awed by the towering Cybertronian, and taking him to their Warbosses and Meks , invited him to join their mercenary company. Having no other commitments, and being intrigued by the greenskins, Velocifero accepted. Velocifero spent a few years pillaging the universe with his greenskin allies, who after a while started revering him as an idol of their gods, Gork and Mork. But all the while, he was always searching for a clue as to Gothika Mortiis' whereabouts, if any members still survived. Clues Such a clue was to come when the Orks heard of a war between giant robots on a planet called Schlachthoft-Funf, where a alliance between Misanthropy and Evolution Prime were attempting to topple the regime of a group called The Reich. Hearing the name Misanthropy, Velocifero and a band of Ork followers made their way to the war-torn planet as swiftly as possible. However, by the time they arrived, they were too late, the war had finished and both Misanthropy and Gothika Mortiis had moved on, however from the Decepticons still on the planet, he heard rumours that both the Archaicons, or the Havocons as they were known now, and Gothika Mortiis had defected to the Predacon war effort, as well as a rumoured location as to the location of the Fortress of Silence, the base of Gothika Mortiis. Reunited at last Following this and many other rumours for another stellar cycle, he eventually located and rejoined his lost team-mates. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males